Quintessential
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, AxJ. “So, our children will look like you?” A jumbled line of nonsense letters appeared at the end of Jeremy’s carefully worded codes as his fingers stumbled to a halt on the keyboard. “Our what?”


**They're not even my favorite pairing, yet I can't help myself. They're just too cute, and Aelita makes perfect openings for moments like this. Just a oneshot I threw together.**

**Dedicated to: RenaYumi, for being awesome. And for encouraging my dream of titles ranging the entire alphabet, which spawned this fic.**

"Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yeah Aelita?" Jeremy glanced quickly over his shoulder at Aelita before he resumed typing, fingers flying over his keys as he continued to work.

"I umm, I wanted to talk to you about something," Aelita half muttered. Jeremy could hear her shutting his dorm door behind her.

"Sure thing," he said, continuing to type.

"Well, I actually have a question," she amended, Jeremy's mattress squeaking softly as she sat down on its edge.

"Oh?" Jeremy asked, only half paying attention to his guest as he leaned closer to the computer, trying to decide what to do about a snarled piece of coding.

"It's about what we took notes on in biology today," the pink haired girl announced. Jeremy nodded, still focused mostly on his computer.

"Blue eyes are dominant over green, right?" Aelita asked. Jeremy's brow furrowed at her question as he worked on retyping a series of code.

"Usually," he told her.

"And blonde hair would be dominant over, say, pink?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up his nose as he double checked his work, and then resumed typing. "I suppose it would."

"So, our children will look like you?"

A jumbled line of nonsense letters appeared at the end of Jeremy's carefully worded codes as his fingers stumbled to a halt on the keyboard. "Our what?" he asked, spinning his chair around to look at Aelita.

She was perched on the edge of his bed, legs swinging lightly and a smile on her face as she repeated, "Our children, they'll probably look like you."

"Why," Jeremy paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "why are you thinking about what our children would look like?"

"I wanted to start planning our family," Aelita answered simply. Jeremy struggled not to gape at her.

"But Aelita," he said, struggling for words, "we're not…_why_ would we be starting a family?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Aelita asked back, tilting her head curiously.

"Because you, you have to be in a relationship to start a family, usually _married_," the blonde added. "We're just kids." Aelita blinked.

"But we are in a relationship," she said, before asking softly, "aren't we friends?" Now it was Jeremy's turn to blink.

"We are," he assured her. "But that's not the kind of relationship I mean."

"Isn't friendship a relationship?" Aelita asked, now thoroughly confused. Jeremy sighed lightly.

"It is," he answered, "but not the kind that you start a family from."

"But we're the quintessential couple," Aelita said. "And we would have the most quintessential family ever."

"Who told you that?" Jeremy asked, now just as confused as Aelita. The pink haired girl blinked at him.

"Odd," she answered simply. Jeremy heaved a sigh, understanding crashing into place.

"Aelita," Jeremy said, getting up and walking over to join her on the bed, "Odd didn't mean that we should go run off and start a family. He was just…being a dork."

"So, does this mean you don't want to have a family?" Aelita asked slowly. Jeremy's eyes went wide.

"No! Nothing like that, just that I don't plan on having one right this minute."

"But eventually you would?" Aelita asked hopefully. Jeremy nodded.

"I suppose eventually I'll have a family, yes."

"And we'll have two children," Aelita told him, smiling at the happiness of not having to forgo her dreams of a family. Jeremy was tempted to correct her use of the word 'we' but eventually decided against it. It wasn't like he was out to ruin her dreams completely, after all.

"Two?" he asked instead. "Why not just one?"

"Because a quintessential family has two children," Aelita told him firmly. She then blushed as Jeremy quirked an eyebrow at her. "I looked it up online," she admitted. "It said that a quintessential family has two children, a pet dog, and a white picket fence."

"Is that the kind of family you want?" Jeremy asked, scooting more onto his bed, so that he could lean against the wall. Aelita hesitated a moment, and then did the same.

"I don't know," she admitted. She then sighed, leaning her shoulder against Jeremy's, causing the blonde to blush. He sat there for a long moment, not entirely sure what to do with himself and then, slowly, he looped his arm around Aelita's shoulders. Aelita immediately snuggled into the embrace.

"I don't know what kind of family I would like," she decided, "but I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"I would like to have it with you."


End file.
